La Vie en Rose
by DaniMae
Summary: Tony incurs the wrath of his protégé. Lucky for him, he has a secret weapon. After all, a little bit of nostalgia is good for the soul.


The door to the common area of the Avengers compound had barely closed with a soft 'click' before the rare moment of peace was shattered by a single word.

"STARK!"

Bruce winced and could have sworn he felt his ear drums vibrate, slipping Tony a sideways glance before stepping back, strategically placing himself away from the source of the offensive sound and behind the man who undoubtedly caused it. Tony managed to shoot him a wide-eyed look of betrayal before being met with the only thing in the world that made his blood run cold. His face turned ashen as he made a feeble attempt at squaring his shoulders, swallowing stiffly before plastering a fake, albeit tight, grin on his face.

"Claire bear!" he drawled, opening his arms widely and Bruce couldn't help but think he would have better luck cuddling one of the rabid possum that raided the dumpsters outside the compound.

"Don't." the woman in question said sharply, her wide-eyed look of white hot rage not faltering as Tony grimaced.

Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, obscuring the 'Stark Industries' logo printed on the front of her cotton tee. She planted her bare feet a few feet in front of the current object of her legendary temper, legging-clad legs flexed as if she were a lioness poised to attack. Those training sessions with Steve and Nat were paying off it seemed.

Tony's eyes flickered from her face to the object currently clutched in her fist, a small twisted heap of metal and wires dangling pathetically down her side. He felt Bruce shuffle behind him in a desperate attempt to make himself invisible. As much as Tony tried, he simply didn't have the strength to hide the fear that flashed through his eyes.

This did not go unnoticed.

Nostrils flared, she clutched the object impossibly tighter, emerald eyes flashing with unbridled anger as she held it up to his face.

"What. Happened." She ground out through clenched teeth.

It was at this moment Tony knew he had to change tactics if he was going to make it out of this alive.

"Now, peanut-"

"Cut the shit Stark." She spat. "Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA, how long it took me to get this thing working?" She shook what was supposed to be a sophisticated piece of equipment designed and developed by Stark Industries best and brightest, a complex blend of metal, wires, and coding specifically meant to crack even the strongest safe with ease. Now it only looked suited to crack open the garbage can and throw itself away.

"It was an accident." He said meekly, arms frozen out to his sides.

She raised an unamused eyebrow.

"An accident." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and if it was meant to unnerve one of the most powerful men in the world, damn was it working.

He nodded, eyes darting around the room frantically searching for something, anything, that would help him out of this. His supposed savior came in the form of Sam, wandering into the common area still dressed in exercise gear with his headphones crammed in his ears, head bobbing to the music. His eyes shifted from his phone to the scene currently playing out in front of him and he wordlessly spun on his heel to wander back the way he came, steps noticeably quieter than before.

Desperation turned to blind panic, building rapidly in Tony's chest as he silently cursed Sam for harboring the same fear everyone else at the compound held. In any other circumstance it might be humorous, Earth's mightiest heroes scared shitless by a woman that barely broke 5 feet tall.

Tony, however, found nothing about his current circumstance funny. His body immediately went into defensive mode, not daring to move an inch as if she were a Tyrannosaurus Rex and he were her next meal. A heavy silence fell over the room, the calm before the storm he knew, but his current state of paralysis was not exclusive to his muscles, it seemed, but his vocal cords as well.

"Well?" she hissed. "Explain. Now."

It was then that none other than Captain America himself strode in, also clad in exercise gear, his blonde hair mussed and plastered to his sweaty forehead. A state known to make most women in the compound to go weak in the knees and fuzzy in the brain. Claire, however, was not most women.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, voice, as always, chipper as he reached in the fridge for a bottle of water.

Auburn curls flew free of the confines of her hairband as she whipped her head around in the direction of his voice, eyes fixing themselves on his face and not at all hiding how she felt about the unwelcome intrusion. Tony could have kissed him in that moment.

Steve froze as their eyes met, one hand still on the fridge door, the other clutching his prize. He opened his mouth as if to speak, closing it after several moments of silence. Clearing his throat, he bravely tried again.

"I see I'm interrupting a private moment." He said, slowly closing the door. "I'll just, uh, go." He backed away as if he had stumbled upon a rattlesnake, coiled and ready to strike, reaching the threshold and darting down the hall.

She whirled back around to face Tony, eyes wide and wild, hair flying violently around her flushed face. He would never admit it but he was certain he peed a little. Good luck, it seems, comes in threes, as a small crash behind Tony sent her feral gaze over his shoulder and he swore, _swore_ , he saw the words _'Target Acquired'_ flash in her eyes.

As if she were Medusa, Bruce also froze under her glare, one foot planted firmly in front of him and the other stuck in the small plastic trash can by the back door.

"Where do you think you're going, Banner?" she asked lowly, eyes burning holes in his forehead.

He held his palms out in form of surrender, looking helplessly between her and Tony, who had turned his head just enough to stare at him, wide-eyed and offering him as much help as everyone else that had the misfortune to interrupt.

"Look, Claire, Tony said it was ready for trials-"

"Banner!" he hollered, wounded.

"Tony what the _hell?_ " she roared, slamming her ruined work on the ground at his feet as he leapt away, raising his arms to cover his face.

"If anything, it's a testament to your skill-ACK!" he yelped as a fist collided with his shoulder. Damn Nat and her right hook.

"Don't even start," she hissed. "I never once said it was ready for trials, I said it was on track, _on track Tony!_ That doesn't mean it's ready to take on one of HYDRA's exploding safes!"

Tony spotted a pair of caramel colored eyes peeking around the door frame, an elegant eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on a pair of full red lips. He frantically began blinking in Morse code through his arms.

 _Dot dot dot dot-dot-dot dash dot dot-_

"Tony!" she shouted, fists clenched at her sides.

He reluctantly shifted his eyes back to hers, fighting back a flinch before slowly lowering his arms. The worst of her rage had subsided, but the storm hadn't passed. Under the rage he saw something else flash. Hurt?

He heaved a sigh, dropping his hands fully down by his sides apologetically.

"I'm sorry peanut." He said. "Just, when you say, 'on track' I'm so used to it meaning its already perfected."

Her eyes hardened. Okay, not ready for levity. Mustering up what was left of his stupid bravery he sucked in a breath.

"Alright, you're making me do it. F.R.I.D.A.Y you know what to do."

 _'Activating 'Manhattan Project' protocol.'_

She narrowed her eyes at his attempt at humor, but he simply held his hands up and waggled his eyebrows as the sound of a tinkling piano rang though the room.

"Not this time Stark." She said over the sound of the accompanying trumpet, refusing to budge when he began to sway to the music.

"Oh, come on Claire bear, you know you want to." He said playfully, grasping her shoulders and encouraging her to sway along with him. The smooth rasp of Louis Armstrong rang out, and Tony closed his eyes dramatically as he sang along, wildly off key to his secret weapon. He had learned about her deep love for the music legend years ago when he stumbled upon her in the lab late at night when she was used to being alone, music blasting carelessly down the halls as she danced along with an imaginary partner. He had silently slipped away and stored the information for future use.

 **'Hold me close and hold me fast**

 **This magic spell you cast**

 **This is la vie en rose'**

He cracked his eyes open, grinning when he saw the corner of her eye twitch slightly.

Works like a charm.

He committed to his plan with renewed vigor, belting out the words and placing a chaste hand on her waist as he moved his feet with exaggerated movements.

 **'When you kiss me heaven sighs**

 **And though I close my eyes**

 **I see la vie en rose'**

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards microscopically, her rigid stance relaxing ever so slightly to accommodate Tony's ridiculous dancing. He took advantage and snatched on of her hands in his free one, pressing it to his chest as he continued to nearly shout out the lyrics.

 **'When you press me to your heart**

 **I'm in a world apart**

 **A world where roses bloom'**

"Ohmygod, Tony, fine. Just please stop butchering Louis Armstrong." She said, her voice quavering with laughter as she rolled her eyes and placed her other hand on his shoulder, reluctantly swaying along.

Bruce released the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding and moved to release himself from clutches of the trash can. Nat slinked into the room, sliding into the loveseat and watching the exchange with eyes alight. She smiled as Bruce sank tentatively into the cushions beside her, looking more battle worn than after a lullaby.

"Louis Armstrong, huh?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah," he sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Tony calls it his 'Secret Weapon.'"

"It appears to be working." She mumbled, turning back to dancing pair with a raised eyebrow. Bruce grunted his agreement, just glad the ordeal was over as he waved the 'all clear' to the group that had gathered in the doorway, looking on with equal parts hesitation and curiosity.

"I know this one." Steve said with a grin, moving to claim a barstool.

"Course you do, you're an antique." Came Sam's reply as he moved to the fridge to get the bottle of water he had been denied earlier. He did little to hide his disappointment as his quip fell on deaf ears as the blonde closed his eyes, a nostalgic smile on his face as he swayed gently in his seat.

"Whatever." Sam grumbled, dropping to the couch and turning his attention to Tony and Claire, taking the time to appreciate the change in environment as a feral cat had turned into a purring kitten. "We're not gonna talk about this?" he asked the others, laying an arm across the back of the couch. Bruce shook his head, eyes bulging slightly as if talking about it would shatter the illusion of safety. Nat just laughed, curling her legs under herself and resting her head on the palm of her hand.

Sam conceded to consensus, pulling out his phone and grumbling something about 'had a secret weapon this whole time' and 'not sharing.'

The song trilled to a close as Tony dipped her in true Hollywood fashion, earning him a soft squeal and a slap to the shoulder. He grinned as she tried to hide her smile under false anger, nose scrunching and lips pursing.

"You know I hate that." She said, lips trembling with concealed laughter.

"No, you don't, you love to dance." He countered.

"I might if you knew what you knew what you were doing." She shot back, lips cracking into an amused grin at the hurt expression on his face.

"Well, I guess if I'm not good enough." He said, voice dripping with forced sadness as he moved away from her. "Captain, would you do the lady the honors?" Steve's ears perked up at the mention of him, eyes looking to her with an amused expression.

"Tony, no." She interjected.

"What? A little nostalgia is good for the soul. Maybe he'll be good enough." He snapped, wounded. Steve laughed, a rare, full laugh as he placed his bottle on the counter behind him and stood. The music had started up again, and he was awash with a fresh wave of nostalgia.

"I'd love to." He said, moving to take Claire's hand. "I'm afraid I'm not much better." He admitted sheepishly.

"Anything is better than that Neanderthal." She quipped, shooting Tony a grin and a wink as she placed a hand on his broad shoulder. Steve chuckled.

"I'll do my best." He gently took her waist and let her through the familiar steps, a little clumsily at first, but more confident as it all came back to him.

"Not bad, Cap." She said, nodding her approval. He grinned at her, eyes shining as he glanced over her shoulder at the movement in the doorway. His grin widened as he hatched a plan in his mind. The song shifted to the next, the clear trumpet introduction ringing through the room.

"You know, a lady of your skill deserves to dance with a true master." She looked up at him, one eyebrow quirked skeptically. He winked in answer, twirling her away from him and holding out the hand he still held. "Bucky?" He invited, offering her hand to him.

The brunette looked up from his previously unnoticed place leaning against the door frame, panic flashing briefly though his sapphire eyes. Steve nodded in encouragement when he didn't move, and Bucky's gaze shifted to Claire's smiling face. She took her hand from Steve's, holding it out to him in an unspoken question.

 **'Give me a kiss to build a dream on**

 **And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss'**

The music hit him like a brick, almost taking his breath away with its beautiful familiarity. He smiled a smile that reached his eyes, reaching out to take her hand.

"Watch and learn, Stark." Steve preened, returning to his seat at the bar.

Bucky's smile grew as he gently pulled her to him with a flourish, slipping a hand around her waist and leading her confidently into the first steps.

Sam let out a wolf whistle from his spot on the couch, having looked up from his phone during the exchange to watch with a smirk. He held his phone up in a transparent attempt to be subtle, but the tell-tale sound of a camera shutter quickly ruined any chance at subtlety.

None of the exchanged looks, knowing smirks, or insinuating heckling from the crowd that had gathered had any other effect on the pair but soft laughs and wide smiles. He led her expertly around the space, twirling and catching her with ease as he let himself be swept away by the music.

His arms held her tightly and she willingly leaned into his embrace, torsos flush and face inches apart. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as he lowered her into a dip, metal arm locked securely around her waist and flesh hand cradling the back of her head delicately. She giggled as he brought her up, face flushed, eyes sparkling.

"Seem to like it when he does it. _Hey!"_ Tony yelped as Nat threw a pillow at his face.

Bucky's face spread into a wide grin of its own accord, eyes slipping closed ever so slightly as she laid her head gently in the space between his neck and shoulder. He held her hand close to his chest as they continued to dance into the next song, their audience forgotten.

Steve watched them with a soft smile, the nerd and the human weapon. What a pair they made. He had developed a soft spot for Claire the moment he met her. Her fierce temper and intelligence made her a match even for Tony, and a buffer for the rest of the team, and her infectious sense of humor kept spirits high. She once told him laughter added years onto your life and smiling was the best form of exercise.

She had reminded him so clearly of Becca, and she quickly became the little sister he never had. He saw Bucky's pull to her the instant he introduced them. Where he was cold and hard, she was warm and soft. Where he was brooding stares and brute strength, she was laughter and wit. 'Perfect opposites' Wanda had called it.

Bucky's first smile after waking from his 'long sleep' as they had taken to calling it, first _real_ smile, belonged to her. She was giggling helplessly and a joke she had made, eyes crinkling as she tried to hide her toothy grin behind her hand. Bucky watched her, unable to stop the smile from blooming across his face. Steve watched him fall in love with her that day.

He caught Tony's conflicted look out of the corner of his eye. The eccentric billionaire watched them over top of the glass of scotch Steve didn't recall seeing him get. He was very aware of his protégé's feelings for the former assassin, and had taken to teasing her ruthlessly when they were alone in the lab. She denied it vehemently every time it was brought up, turning away to hide the color that creeped up her neck. He wanted to blame his discomfort on the fact that of all the people in all the world, she had to go and fall for that one.

But he couldn't. The paternal side of him that he had long since tried to bury under one liners and expensive alcohol burst forth like a zombie from a fresh grave. No one would be good enough for her. He wondered idly as he sipped his scotch if this was what it felt like to be a father with a beautiful daughter. Not that a shotgun would do any good against a vibranium arm.

Nat watched the scene with soft eyes for a moment, relishing in the laughter bubbling from her adoptive sister. While she knew neither one of them were entertaining the idea of following her advice, something she still couldn't understand, she would let them have this moment. She had inadvertently catalogued the array of thoughts and emotions that flashed across their faces, thank you super spy training, and added them to her ammo box for the inevitable moment she needed to give Barnes a swift kick in his metaphorical ass.

Wordlessly, she got up from her seat, silently motioning to the others to clear out and giving Tony a sharp slap upside the head when he didn't get the hint. He shot her a glare as he moved to save the precious amber liquid from sloshing over the side of his glass. She looked pointedly at him, Sam and Steve moving into position to run interference as the beginnings of another famous silent argument promised to break out.

No one noticed when a seventh person slipped silently into the room, looking confusedly back and forth from the oblivious pair swaying in unison to the silent scuffle currently taking place on the couch. Clint blinked as Nat snatched the glass from Tony's hands with impressive precision, Steve scrambling to shush him as he cried out in protest, Bucky spun Claire under his arm and back to him, laughing along with her, Sam took the glass from Nat's outstretched hand, the other pushing Tony's face away forcefully. His eyebrows pulled together, clearing his throat to gain the attention of the grown children playing hot potato with a half-full glass of scotch.

"So, no dinner then?"


End file.
